


Peace Failure

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Not really graphic violence as such but there still is violence so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: A joint peace mission between the GDF and International Rescue goes terribly wrong, leaving John, as one of the representatives, captured and held hostage.





	1. Chapter 1

For years the GDF had tried tirelessly to track down a frightening, ruthless terror group that resided somewhere in space. Tracking, however, always seemed close to impossible, as they were able to cloak only their signals, nobody else's, and they were always hellbent on trying to destroy public and/or work-related space vessels.  
They, after all, had been part of the reason as to why space mines were used an awful lot back in the Global Conflict of 2040.

Yet, after years of nothing to prove for their efforts, the GDF had recieved an unknown, blocked message, sent seemingly from the group asking for representatives. The message seemingly said requested that they wished to form a peace treaty, since they had ceased their attacks for 4 years. Their requests were simple, a peace treaty, with members of the GDF and one or two International Rescue members, and a promise they they would not be ambushed and arrested.  
The GDF were quick to respond to these ruthless individuals with eager agreements to wanting to form a peace treaty. In fact, they almost felt pretty chuffed, they these dangerous people had decided to practically give up and hand themselves over.

International Rescue were called pretty fast, and plans to travel to coordinates on the moon to meet the group were arranged. Any concerns from voices within International Rescue or the GDF were very quickly silenced, and after a few short months, months that felt like they went far faster than usual, a peace treaty team were sent to the moon.

It didn't go to plan.  
The team were ambushed as they neared the moon, by the terror group, and were swiftly taken as prisoners and hostages.  
Uniforms were bloodied, officers were badly hurt, and the cells that everyone were literally thrown into were uncomfortable, damp, and claustrophobic.


	2. Chapter 2

John kept his back pressed against the bleak, cold contrete wall of his cell, breathing shallowly with the recycled oxygen system the facilities and cells used to keep every human alive. His usually blue uniform looked grey against the poor, almost non-existent lighting that hung precariously from the ceiling. He looked weaker, thinner, malnourished, even after just a couple of weeks. Every bone in his body ached, yet he kept himself vigilant, kept on listening out for any noise that might hint to people being moved about. 

Nothing just yet. 

It must have been too early, but he figured that soon the day's pain would start again. Perhaps even today would be the day people would be reshuffled into different cells - something the terror group thought as highly amusing due to how hopeful everyone looked before they were thrown into somewhere new, maybe with a cell mate if they were lucky.

So far, John had been always on his own. The group didn't touch him often, but when they did, they all seemed to break hell onto him, trying so hard to crack him and make him spill critical secrets about the organisation his family worked so hard to constantly protect and keep secret. Yet he was stronger than they thought, and he kept his lips firmly sealed throughout every ordeal they put him through.   
He knew he was far better than people thought he was, and it only ever made him feel stronger each time he remembered this fact.   
He could sit through this all.

He didn't know if anyone had been killed yet, though. Every wall in the facility had been soundproofed like John had never believed, so nothing could really escape any four walls. It meant that he could never hear others around until they were really close, which in turn meant he didn't know the state of the other officers. Yet he hoped, for the sake of relations back down on Earth, that nobody had been killed. To have to break the news to people... he would hate to see faces. John would probably be whisked away to Tracy Island by his family as quickly as possible, but he would still see heartbroken faces if anyone had died.

He had to keep vigilant, keep himself ready for whatever might happen. He knew it would come, just didn't know when... nor did he know what would happen.   
He just had to stay vigilant.


	3. Chapter 3

Her sleep had been short, uncomfortable, and damp. Very very damp.   
The last thing she remembered were those people, her captors, pouring freezing cold water onto her to try and make her talk about the GDF. Information, details, missions, officers, anything. They wanted to know it all, and when she didn't say, they just flung her back into her cell.

Her clothes were still dripping wet from that session. Ridley wondered how long it had been. She felt remarkably more awake than before, so she reckoned she'd slept a little longer than usual. 

Which meant today would mean the cell change over.  
Great.

She probably hadn't been able to sit up more than 5 minutes, when suddenly the heavy metal door was swung right open, and masked, armed thugs manhandled Ridley, dragging her to almost her feet and pulling her off to a different cell.

Glimpses of other officers, her own officers, were spotted from her sharp eyes. The restless nap had made her temporarily more alert, and she tried to resist just a little, just trying to see if those officers were alright or not. Waves of guilt rushed over her nonetheless; she was supposed to keep her crew safe.

Keys ahead clicked another lock to open, and, rather unceremoniously, a sodden Ridley was dumped into the new cell. The lighting was awful in this area of the complex. She could barely make out figures, any objects, anything in this new cell, and it took her eyes a while to adjust. It was only when they did, that she noticed there really was another person in her cell, and even in the terrible lighting, she could make out the dull firey ginger hair that belonged to her friend, a fellow astronaut, a man who definetly shouldn't be here... and yet he was.


	4. Chapter 4

John watched Ridley get thrown into his cell. The sound her clothes made rang small alarm bells in his mind - wet clothes mixed with a cold complex would surely mean nothing good.   
He noticed how she shivered too, already probably having been feeling a little cold from whatever their captors had done to her.

They might have been hostages themselves, but John was going to save her... again. Shifting his weight around as carefully as he could, he made his way to where Ridley was, examining her clothing to see what exactly he could do to try and help.

One thing was certain of course. John had to get her out of that suit she was in, since it was only going to make her colder and get her ill faster. He knew she was going to be wearing clothes under, and he hoped that those layers weren't going to be wet, as they could be useful in retaining heat.

It was a struggle to get Ridley out of her space suit, especially when neither of them had the energy to do that kind of physical activity. Labourous was definetly the right word for the task, so much that John felt overjoyed when they were able to remove Ridley from the cumbersome suit, and to his relief her undergarments were dry.  
He pulled her close, hoping he would be able to aid in her warming back up. He wasn't going to give up hope... not on her, not on the captives at the complex... not on anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh.. I finished this at 1:30am.. so eheh.. please don't hate me if it doesn't make all the sense in the world.... I just wanted this fic finished so badly... ^.^


End file.
